


Perfect

by Malecftw



Category: Ben Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Ben Hardy - Freeform, F/M, ben hardy fluff, ben hardy imagine, ben hardy x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Ben becoming a new dad when his wife goes into labor with their son and he takes her to the hospital and talks her through it.
Relationships: ben hardy - Relationship, ben hardy x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Perfect

Your hands shook as you prepared the bag. Why you all of a sudden decided to change all of the clothes you’d already packed was beyond you but you really didn’t have the best timing. “Love what on earth are you doing we need to go.” A voice said, belonging to the man you loved walking through the door of your shared bedroom.

“I don’t know I just need to repack everything.” His hand came into contact with your busy ones, stilling them. “Darling you’re in labor, now’s not the time.”   
You looked up at him, you guessed part of you wasn’t ready for this yet, which is why you were stalling.   
He saw your panicked face and sat you down on the freshly made bed. “Sit down okay, just tell me what you want to change and I’ll do it okay. Just breathe and try to calm down.”

As he turned around you grabbed his hand, halting his movements. “You’re an angel you know that.” He smiled down at you, giving your chin a little squeeze before returning his attention to the bag sat on the desk.

It took Ben all of 10 minutes to reorganize the bag, unlike you he was calm and collected. At least on the outside. On the inside, he was just thinking about not wanting to have the baby in the car on the way to the hospital.

After helping you downstairs, out the door and into the car he nearly buckled you in as well. “Ben, I think I can manage.” He realized what he was doing and shook his head. “Right of course.”  
He sat down in the driver's seat and began the journey, paying close attention to you and your contractions.

“How are you feeling daddy.” You said, smiling at the blonde man next to you. You still couldn’t believe after a year of trying you’d finally managed to get pregnant. It’d seemed like such a battle against your own body and even though Ben supported you through it all, during the struggles you couldn’t help but feel like a failure.

“Great, I mean look at mummy. Daddy is one lucky bloke.” You giggled, holding your stomach in reflex. “Why is daddy talking in third person.” He smirked and replied: “I guess daddy is ready to put himself third in his life.” An aww escaped your lips. “That was incredibly cheesy mister Hardy.” He shrugged at that, momentarily lifting his hands off of the steering wheel. “You knew what you got into when you said ‘I do’, mrs. Hardy.” 

“That’s very true, and I couldn’t be more happy to have a mini you hopping about soon.” That made him laugh, yet he turned serious again when another contraction hit you. “Right, I think the little fella wants out.” “Make that two of us,” you groaned in pain.

After you got comfortable on the hospital bed, Ben didn’t leave your side for a second. None of you knew how fast it was gonna go, but judging the way your contractions started it wasn’t going to take very long which you were grateful for.

Ben noticed you were more and more internalizing the pain, not really talking to him all that much. That’s something you tended to do when you started getting overwhelmed, so he knew he had to snap you out of it.   
“Babe, babe, look at me,” your eyes slowly looked up at him. “I know it hurts so much right now, and I know I’m in no position to talk, but please talk to me. Can I do anything to help you?” You shook your head, appreciating the gesture but there really was nothing he could do unless he could physically drag the child out of you.

In response, you grabbed his hand letting him know you appreciated the gesture. “Think of the beautiful baby boy we’re going to have. My eyes, your smile, think about his first words, his first steps all of the firsts we’re going to be so blessed to experience.” You squeezed his hand. “Don’t, you’re gonna make me cry you ass.” He fully laughed at that, glad to get a normal reaction out of you.

After that, it took you altogether an hour. You asked for an epidural, of course there wasn’t time for one. The fact you gave birth on pure strength without any pain relief did make you feel so empowered even if it was hard as hell.

The next day

You woke up a ray of sunshine hit you directly in the face. You were still so exhausted from giving birth, but you got something incredible in return.  
As you opened your eyes you saw Ben cradling the little human in his arms, whispering to the small unnamed boy with so much love in his eyes, it instantly turned you into a puddle of mush.

“How are my two boys?” You said quietly as you yawned. Ben turned around at the sound of your voice. “Look, mummy’s awake, you want to say hi?” He immediately got closer, handing you your little baby.

“He’s perfect.” Ben said, completely on cloud nine.

“He takes after his mother.” He thought to himself.


End file.
